FFX P4
by deadhero15
Summary: After finding their selves in a different world, The Investigation Team help Tidus, Yuna and the others on their quest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Final Fantasy X/ Persona 4**_

_**Chapter One:The New World**_

Yu awakens from his sleep to find himself in a deserted temple, slowly rising from the cold floor, he hears a door opens.

"Who's there!?" Yu yelled as he drew his sword.

"Whoa! Didn't know anyone was here." The seventeen year old blonde express his surprise. He wore black overalls with a yellow shirt and a necklace

"Anyway, name's Tidus and you're..?" the blonde asked.

"Yu Narukami" Yu introduced himself as he shook Tidus' hand

"Cool, anyway where are we?" Tidus asked as the two looked around the temple.

"Don't Know, it's very different from the TV world." Yu said while finding items for a fire.

After making a fire, Yu explain what happen to him, how he and his friends are trying to find a murderer, who used an another world to kill his victims and how they gain the power called persona. Tidus then explain his story of how his home Zanarkand was attack by a giant monster named Sin and how he find himself in the temple.

"Man, sounds like we seen a lot of crap." The blonde said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah." Yu muttered

Then two dog like creatures attack the two teens.

The two draw their swords and fight the monsters. Tidus slashing one like a idiot while Yu summons Izanagi to fight aside him. "That's Persona?!" Tidus yelled while kicking the beast from him. Izanagi use lightning to finish off Tidus' Enemy while the blonde slashed the monster that was about to attack Yu.

As more monsters appeared, a group of people wearing goggles with guns finishing off the beast. After the battle,a girl approached the two teens. The rest of the group however did not trust them. "Draca dfu yna veahtc! Tuh'd ybbnuylrat dras cecdan." the one in blue tattoos yelled in another language. The girl, however, spoke in the teens language. "No they're human!" "Pid hud Ym Prat." another said in a muttered. The girl then knocked Tidus out while the one with tattoos held Yu. "Don't worry." She told Yu as the group carried them outside the temple, "We'll take to our ship."

Chapter One end.

Tidus: The Magician, Level One

Rikku: The Chariot, Level One

Yu: The Fool


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: 1000 Years from Home**_

That Night:

Tidus slowly awaken from his sleep to find himself on a ship. Yu approached him asking, "Are you all right?". "Yeah." Tidus slowly rose from the deck of the ship then ask "Where are we?" "You're on our boat" The girl walked towards the two answering bring two plates of food. Yu and Tidus ate their food while the girl told them her name, "My name is Rikku, and you are?" Yu answered in a formal tone of voice while Tidus choked on his meal. "Yu Narukami?, never heard a name like that and your friend" Rikku asked while Tidus was finally able to answered "Tidus, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes." There was a moment of silence in the groups conversation. "Did you hit your head on something?" Rikku asked finally breaking the silence. "What do you mean?" Yu asked "Well, Zanarkand has been a ruin city for a thousand years." Suddenly the ship shooked as the other members of Rikku's group screamed Sin. The ship then start to turn over and both Yu and Tidus fell into the ocean. As the current sweep the two away the blonde began to think."I'm thousand years from home, will I ever return?"

The Next Morning:

Yu awoken to the voices of people yelling out and a ball hitting his head. He swim from the water and found himself at an island with people and among them was Tidus . "Tidus, where are we?" Yu asked while one of the ball players walk up to answered. "This is Besaid Island and i'm Wakka" Yu answered with his name. "Good to meet ya, anyway Tidus told us that you guys got close to sin, so your heads might be foggy." Wakka explain many things to the two about the world they're in, The world name's Spira, only summoners can defeat Sin, and how his younger brother died fighting Sin. Finally the three arrived at the main village of the island. Before they enter, however, Wakka asked, "Do you guys know the prayer." Which Tidus reply with "We don't remember." "Man, sin must have mess you up, anyway I better show you." When Wakka show the prayer, Tidus thought it was the Blitzball greeting. As the three enter besaid's temple, they overhear a crowd of people. "Is the summoner still alive?" one of the people asked as the temple priest exclaim that his concern. Yu asked Wakka what's happening. "The summoner is training, she and her guardians have not came back from the trials." Tidus overhearing asked "Is it safe." "Depends on the summoner and the Aeon" Tidus, after hearing Wakka's reply, ran towards the door. " What are you doing?!" The Wakka yelled, which Tidus answered. "We can't leave them there, they could die!." "It is none of your concern." The priest angerly argue, which Tidus reply "like hell it is." As Tidus ran inside Yu was asked by Wakka to follow.


End file.
